


Heartbeat

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami finds peace in Korra's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

Asami walked back into her private office, a headache forming behind her eyes, after the meeting. The board could not decide on a plan of action as how to treat the spirit vines that had formed after the new spirit portal had opened. She had had enough, dismissing the board until next week. She had been gone with Korra to the spirit world for just two weeks and the board did not do a thing except agree that something had to be done.

A light snore broke the silence. Asami smiled as she recognized the sound – Korra. The afternoon sun was too bright for Asami’s growing headache; she lowered the blinds heading towards the couch. Asami suppressed a giggle when she saw Korra stretched out on the couch, one of the engineering books covering her face. _“I’m in love with a dork.”_ Asami thought. “Korra?” She whispered. No response. “Korra?” Nothing but a gentle snore.

An idea popped into Asami’s mind and the headache seemed to fade a little. She pulled off her boots, padded barefoot closer to Korra, gently removed the book off Korra’s face, and set it aside. _“How can one with so much power and responsibility look like she hasn’t a care in the world?”_ Asami smiled. Korra laid the full length of the couch, arms flung over the armrest, and her legs parted slightly with one knee propped up against the back of the couch.

Moving quietly and gently, Asami crawled up Korra, nestling between the Avatar’s legs and resting her head against Korra’s check. The steady beating of Korra’s heart soothed Asami, her headache dissipating even further as she felt arms slip around her, holding her close. Asami drifted off the sleep.

***

_“Mother! Father!” Asami cried out, reaching for them but unable to grab onto them. Tears blurred her vision as she watched them fall. Dropping to her knees, Asami buried her face in her hands as her world went dark around her. A distant steady rhythm pulled at her soul and heart._

***

Asami bolted upright in the darkness of her and Korra’s bedroom. A dream, the same dream that had haunted her for weeks. Asami shook her head, clearing away the last of her painful memory. The gentle snoring of Korra beside her made her smile as she brushed away the tears on her cheeks. _“Real tears this time.”_ Asami saw that Korra was lying on her back and she scooted over, laying her head on Korra’s chest, the steady beat of Korra’s heart lulling her back to a hopefully dreamless sleep. She felt Korra’s arm drape over her, pulling her close.

***

“Why do you always end up with your head on my chest?” Korra asked as they sat waiting for the rest of the crew to show up. “Not that I mind it at all. I really enjoy it.” Korra smiled.

Asami stared down at her chilled tea, running her finger along the rim. “You’ll think it is silly.” Her voice dropping down to a whisper so those who passed by them could not hear.

“Never.” Korra placed her hand over Asami’s hand, forcing the engineer to look up at the Avatar. Those blue eyes that held the power of the elements, compassion, and love gave Asami a reason to smile. “Tell me.” Korra urged.

Asami swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “It lets me know that someone I love is still alive.” She tore her gaze away, dropping it back to her hands and seeing Korra’s hand still on hers through her blurring vision. _“Damn tears.”_

Korra’s hand squeezed hers. “That is not silly. I’ll let you in on a secret.” The tome in Korra’s voice brought Asami’s eyes to look up at her. Korra gave a small grin as she brought her hand to Asami’s cheek, her thumb wiping away a tear that had fallen.

“What?”

Korra leaned over the table and kissed Asami lightly before sitting back down. “When you are wrapped in my arms, it lets me know that I am loved.”


End file.
